Dragon Songs
by geekreader42
Summary: Series of one shots inspired by Disney songs! DA:O, DA:A, and DA:II stories, all characters and pairings possible, though not all stories will be romance. Reader driven! You guys pick which song I use next!
1. The Idea

Dragon Songs

Hello all! This is not going to be very long because it's mostly just an author's note. I have an idea for a new series of one shots and I'd like to get some opinions on it.

I want to do a series of one shots encompassing all three, DA:O, DA:A, and DA:II. Each one shot will be inspired by a Disney song. I know it kinda sounds cheesy, but I think I can make it work.

Best part. I want you guys to choose which song I do next. :)

Choices for first one are:

"_A Whole New World" _–Aladdin

"_I Just Can't Wait to be King"_ –Lion King

"_Candle on the Water" _—Pete's Dragon

"_Colors of the Wind" _–Pocahontas

These are just the ones I can think of off the top of my head, if you have other suggestions, absolutely share them.

I'm really excited to do this, so I want to hear from you guys soon!


	2. I Just Can't Wait to be King

_A/N: Okay, this was fun. I look forward to doing it again! This chapter is (obviously) based on "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from The Lion King. I am open to song suggestions for the next one, though I do have a few in mind if I don't get any votes. BUT I would much rather you guys vote! Lots of thanks to those of you who did vote!_

_Votes and reviews make me happy! _

_Disclaimer: BioWare owns the characters and the world, Disney owns the song. I just mess about :)_

* * *

><p>She glanced casually over at him. He was at his usual spot by the fire, but he seemed to be consumed with something. He seemed to be deep in thought and judging by the frown, it wasn't something pleasant.<p>

"Our young prince seems to be troubled, yes?" Zevran spoke quietly in her ear.

She didn't jump. For once. Maybe she was finally getting used to him sneaking up on her.

"He does appear to be focused intently on the fire." She agreed.

"What do you suppose he is thinking about?"

She sighed. Alistair asked her not to tell anyone. He told her that he didn't like Eamon's plan and that he didn't want to be king. He saw no reason to inform people of a plan that wasn't going to happen and refused to speak any more on it.

But he looked so miserable. He had to talk to someone.

"Eamon wants to put Alistair on the throne." She whispered.

"Truly?"

She nodded, "He has Maric's blood, which is more claim than Eamon himself has. Even more than Anora."

"This is good news, no? A strong candidate to oppose Loghain can only help your cause."

"I know; Alistair knows it too, but he doesn't want to be king."

"Ah." Zevran sighed. "I see. This would be the thought that causes him to glower so."

"Yes."

"Then we should inform him of the benefits of being king!" Zevran sauntered over to Alistair.

She followed quickly, already thinking of how to apologize.

Zevran bowed deeply with a grand flourish once he reached the young prince. Alistair's frown deepened. "What are you doing?"

"Greetings Your Majesty!" Zevran grinned.

"You told him!" Alistair glared at her as she approached.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart." Zevran began, throwing an arm around Alistair's shoulder. "Being king will be much better than you think."

"The idiot is to be king?" Morrigan remarked snidely, moving to the main campfire for dinner. "If that 'tis where the monarchy is headed, count me out."

"I don't want to be king." Alistair shrugged the elf's arm off, ignoring the witch. "I'm a Grey Warden."

"Exactly," she said. "You'll be a mighty king, so Darkspawn beware!"

Alistair scoffed, "I can kill more Darkspawn as a Warden than as a king."

"Ah, but when you're king who is to stop you?" Zevran asked. "When you're king no one can tell you 'do this' or 'stop that'."

"No one can tell you to 'be there' or 'don't go there'." She smiled. Zevran was grinning as always, and it was catching. She wanted Alistair to smile too.

Instead, Alistair threw his hands up, frustrated. "I can't lead a country; I'm a terrible leader. I need people telling me those things."

"Alistair—"

"No, I'd be much happier fighting the darkspawn, going where I'm needed."

"You'd be free to roam around all day if you so chose." Zevran pointed out.

"I doubt that highly." Morrigan said.

Zevran shot the witch a look for spoiling his fun.

The Warden smiled; she figured it out, something that would definitely catch his attention. "Alistair, if you're king, you'd get free run of the castle cheese supply."

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too when he said, "Well, in that case, I can't wait to be king."


	3. No Chance, No Way

_**A/N:**____Ok,__this__one__was__fun.__I__heard__the__song__on__a__friend__'__s__iPod__on__the__way__home__and__decided__to__write__this.__Short__and__sweet.__Hopefully._

_It__'__s__a__DA:II__short__with__Isabela/M!Hawke(/Merrill),__hope__you__enjoy!_

_Thank you to all who favorited and reviewed! They make me so very, very happy :D _

_Please, submit your votes for the next chapter. I was working on one for Something There from Beauty and the Beast, but it kept turning into future chapters for my Windows to the Soul fic… :/ Mildly frustrating…_

_**Disclaimer:**____BioWare__owns__the__nouns;__Disney__owns__the__song;__I__just__play__with__them.__:)_

Isabela paced restlessly. This was ridiculous! She was being ridiculous. She slammed her empty mug down on the counter; she had to talk to someone.

No. _That_ was ridiculous. She didn't need anyone. She _couldn__'__t_ need anyone. Alone was better; alone was safer.

She still found herself in the Alienage, knocking on a door before she could stop herself.

The little elf opened the door and smiled, "Isabela! Come in! I'm so glad you came over."

"Hey Kitten." Isabela smiled affectionately. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad to see you. When Varric told me you got your ship I was so worried that you'd leave before I could say goodbye." Merrill said with her ever-present smile. "Oh! I should congratulate you. Congratulations on getting a ship! The way Varric told the story, it sounded very exciting; was it exciting?"

"Kitten—"

"Oh, I'm rambling again. I'm sorry. Did you come over to say goodbye?"

"No, Kitten. I'm not leaving yet."

"Oh, that's a relief! But that's what you wanted isn't it?"

"It is."

"Do you think you'll leave Kirkwall someday?"

"I might. If I can convince the right person to come with me…"

"Oh," Merrill giggled, "you mean Hawke."

"What? No, I—"

"Admit it Isabela, you're in love. Can't say I blame you; he is very brave and strong and—"

"And I don't deserve him."

"Isabela! Don't say that, why would you say that?" Merrill said aghast.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I have won it a hundred times over, Kitten." Isabela sat on Merrill's small bed and hugged herself.

"You mean the Qunari thing, but you came back. You did the right thing."

"That time. The only reason I came back was because of Hawke."

"See, I knew it, you are in love!"

"I'm not in love, Kitten." Isabela protested. "Never again."

"What do you mean?" Merrill asked, curious.

Isabela sighed, "It's ancient history; been there, done that. Trust me, no man is worth the aggravation."

"But Hawke isn't aggravating. He's so sweet and he cares about you, I know he does. You can see it when he looks at you."

"It's too cliché."

"Why should that matter? It's love, it can be whatever it wants."

"No, I learned my lesson. Sure, it feels good when you start, but that doesn't last." Isabela stood up suddenly and began to pace again. "I need to get a grip! This is ridiculous."

"Why do you keep denying it? It's ok to be in love, Isabela. It's Hawke, there isn't anyone better out there you could have found. And he loves you; I _know_ he does. Do you know what I would give to be in your shoes…" Merrill sat sadly on the bed.

Isabela stopped pacing and looked at her friend. "Kitten…"

"You think you don't deserve it, but you have it whatever you think. It would be the most terrible thing if you threw that away because of fear or pride or whatever it is that's stopping you. It hurts you both. You should admit what you feel and be glad."

Isabela sat next to the small elf and wrapped her arms around her slender shoulders. "Oh, Kitten. At least, out loud I won't say I'm in love. How's that?"

"Better."


	4. Colors of the Wind

_**A/N:** So, this one is inspired by Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas. It took me a while to decide on a setting for this, but I think it turned out rather well. This is a DA:A F!Marhariel/Nathanial non-romance. There is an implied romance mentioned at the end with an Origins character. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__BioWare__owns__the__nouns,__Disney__owns__the__song,__I__just__play__around._

She watched as he turned away from her and stepped away from the bars of his cell. This human with his brooding demeanor and angry scowl rubbed her the wrong way. This was exactly what she expected of a _shem_, or, more accurately, this is what she would have expected before she met Alistair and Liliana.

And that, more than anything, is what bothered her. She missed her friends; she missed being around people she trusted. When she found Oghren in the keep, she was thrilled to see someone she trusted to be at her back. Without them, she had to rely on her upbringing.

"What were you doing at Vigil's Keep, _shem_?"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder and did nothing to hide the contempt behind hid eyes. "Thievery, like the guard told you, or are those ears just for show?"

"I know what I was told. But you're no petty thief. I've met enough of those, I can tell. I want to know why you're really here."

He came quickly to the bars and bore his teeth as he sneered, "I wanted to get a look at my father's murderer before I killed you." When she didn't respond, he began to pace restlessly. "But then, when I got here… seeing all my family's things… I just wanted to save something."

"You're Rendon Howe's son."

"Nathanial. Not that you care."

"Nathanial Howe. Do you still wish to kill me?" She asked.

"You murdered my father! Dragged my family name through the mud, have taken residence in my childhood home, and been proclaimed a hero, while those of us left with the name Howe have lost everything."

"Your father committed atrocities I thought even too vial for a _shem_ to bring about. He deserved a death much worse than the one I granted him."

Silence stretched as both of them tried to calm their emotions. She succeeded first and sighed, "If your belongings are here, I will arrange for them to be returned."

He scoffed again and muttered, "Your ignorance is astounding."

"Excuse me?"

"You know nothing of how the world works."

"You think I'm an ignorant savage?" Anger flared within her again. How _dare_ he—a _shem_!—accuse her of being ignorant! She picked the lock of his cell and flung open the door. "I know how the world works better than you."

He did as she suspected he would, taking the advantage of the open door to attack her. She was ready for him and had him on his stomach, her knee between his shoulders, his wrists held firmly in her hands and pressed painfully against his back, within a matter of moments.

"And you call _me_ the savage?" She hissed in his ear. "I am Warden Commander and Hero of Ferelden, but before I was given any of those _shemlen_ titles, I was Mythalina Mahariel, Dalish hunter of the Sabrae clan, named for Mythal, the Great Protector.

"I know how to heal you or kill you using the plants at my feet, I know how to sustain a village or starve an army using the game and rivers nearby, I know how high and wild the sylvan trees grow, I have heard wolves cry and seen bobcats grin and known why, I have sung with voices of the mountains and painted with the colors of the wind; I know how the world works!

"You _shems_ think you own whatever land you land on, but it is not some dead thing you can claim. Every rock, tree, and creature has a life, a spirit, and name. I know how the _world_ works! If you think your society is the world, then it is you, _shem_, who is the ignorant savage."

She let him go and stood, eyeing him cautiously. She was not sure what he would do next, but it would decide his fate.

Nathanial stood slowly and brushed himself off. "You are as skilled as I was led to believe."

"You're not bad, for a _shem_."

"You keep using the derogatory, why?"

"Very few _shemlen_ I've come across have been worthy of anything else. You certainly haven't." She smiled to herself when she saw him bristle with offense. "You want to prove me wrong?"

"In many areas."

The Seneschal picked that moment to walk in and Mythalina grinned openly this time. "Here's your chance. I hereby invoke the Right of Conscription, Seneschal. Nathanial Howe will be a Grey Warden."

"What?" Nathanial demanded angrily.

"Are you certain?" The Seneschal asked.

"I am." She smiled.

"You like having Grey Wardens who want you dead?" Nathanial asked.

"Some of my best friends have wanted me dead." Mythanlina said, reaching up to finger the gold earring in her lobe as she walked out.


End file.
